Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural compositions, in particular novel formulations utilizing cocoalkylpolyamine alkoxylates as agents for high strength herbicide compositions.
Background of the Invention
The use of alkyldiamine ethoxylates in glyphosate have been explored previously by a number of scientists. Wyrill and Burnside, Weed Science Vol. 25 (1977), 275-287, conducted a study of the effects of different agents including tallowpropyldiamine ethoxlyates on the herbicidal action of glyphosate. Some classes of agents were more effective than others in enhancing the herbicidal effect of glyphosate (in particular as a solution of the isopropylamine salt). In the early 1990's, Rhone Poulenc disclosed an application of liquid herbicide formulation containing N-phosphonomethylglycine and diamine surfactant (DE 4019362 A1 19910103). According to the abstract of the application, the most efficacious formulation of their invention comprised of isopropylammonium N-phosphonomethylglycine otherwise known as isopropylamine glyphosate at 100 grams per liter and tallowpropyldiamine ethoxylate which contained 3 ethylene oxide units.
Users of aqueous concentrate herbicides and fertilizers find advantages in being supplied with high concentration formulations. In the case of glyphosate, advantages in shipping and storage can be gained by the use of formulations containing high concentrations of the glyphosate acid compared to the conventionally used concentrations. Unfortunately few agents are available which are compatible in such higher strength formulations.
As well, incorporation of aqueous solutions of fertilizers alone or in combination with pesticides and water soluble herbicides in concentrated form is often problematic because of their high ionic strength and so it is desirable to make agents and other additives compatible with them. By “compatible”, it is meant that combinations of agents and agrochemicals are made homogeneous and do not separate into two or more distinct continuous phases. Therefore there is a need for stable, high concentration formulations of water soluble herbicides and fertilizers.